Mission X
by LatimerBaka
Summary: It was her job to pose. It was their job to DAMN WELL GROW UP. Needless to say, the princes refuse to, which leads to conspiracy plans via the servants, and a whole jumble of mystery no one will admit to.
1. Conspiracy theory

**MISSION X**

**A/N: I've been too angsty lately D: I have to write something light hearted, so a random AU came to mind. I'm making it up as I go along, but…yeah… Anyways, review! (If you want to).**

_**Setting: AU universe**_

_**Rating: K+-T-T+**_

_**Pairings?**_

_Prologue: Conspiracy theory_

"Honestly…I can't believe you got me stuck HERE," the blonde hissed menacingly.

Perturbed, the carrot haired girl blinked, before sweat accumulated at the base of her neck.

"I'm really sorry. It's just, I thought it was friendly."

"Squirrels with red eyes and sugary smiles are not friendly!" she finally snapped.

_**WARNING, WARNING. UNFAMILIAR VOICE ENCOUNTERED. BACK-UP BEING DEPLOYED. WARNING, WARNING.**_

"Oh sugar!"

"God damnit," she groused, shooting her companion a glare. "Now look what you made me do!"

Shrugging a little helplessly, she tossed down a rope to the festering girl. Pale hands wrapped themselves around it, and she heaved herself up. On the other end, the girl kept a steady grip, eyebrows burrowing in concentration.

When she had finally hauled her friend up, the sound of metallic doors made a whooshing sound. A thunderous pounding of feet met their ears. One of them panicked, while the other rolled her eyes at the display and grabbed the female by the collar. "C'mon!" she ushered, amber eyes focused. "Let's go!"

"Where?"

"Just trust me Kakou!"

Kakou remained in silence and allowed her friend to brusquely drag her off. As the short journey continued, she glanced at her superior, admiration welling up in her eyes. Kakou was older than her, yet this fragile looking go was so much more experienced and badass and-

"I see 'em!"

"Damnit Kakou!" she yelled, releasing her. "Get your limbs into gear, because I'm not giving you a leisure ride!"

Oh yes, so damn badass.

**MISSION X**

Kakou beamed at everyone who passed her by, while the person strolling by her side merely glanced ahead with a stony look. Obviously, Kyouyama Anna wasn't happy with her… 'Apprentice's' antics.

The girl had tripped over a rock, and had knocked herself unconscious. Just before the oddly dressed men of the Yuuki army could swarm her, Anna had broken her promise and had given Kakou a leisure ride.

Even if she hadn't been awake to enjoy it.

And now the airhead did not seemed to realise she was the cause of Anna's current mood. But hell, she'd probably get blamed tonight when Anna started dishing out the orders.

Her record had been fifty orders in two minutes.

"Kakou," she said in a low voice.

The blue eyed girl blinked, before a smile spread across her features and she paused.

"Yup Miss Anna?"

Anna was about to settle for some harsh criticizing, but, the absolute cheeriness on the girl's face deterred her.

"…Go clean yourself up," she commanded in a softer tone, transferring her eyes to the ground.

"But Miss Anna, you're dirty too!"

"I'll take a bath later. I have to talk to Zeus anyway."

With an empathetic look adorning her features, Kakou nodded and bowed, before flashing Anna one last smile and vanishing.

Anna sighed exasperatedly, and found, much to her chagrin; she had already wound up outside of Zeus' office.

Alas, so much for dropping in late.

**MISSION X**

"Sir! Get ready to leave!"

Asakura Yoh beamed at the servant.

"Of course! Do you want me to get Hao?"

"No need sire. I shall go and alert his Highness."

"Ahk. You'll find him in his room, as always. Brace yourself for any intimate scenes that might grace you."

The guard blushed feverently, shaking his head.

"Um…perhaps another guard can…" Trailing off, the servant straightened and looked up at the ceiling, a new resolution flooding his eyes. "No! I shall not shirk my responsibilities! I shall go retrieve his Highness, regardless of the outcome!" He began to waltz away, before halting and turning back to Yoh. "Good day Highness!"

Yoh grinned toothily and waved madly as the servant made his exit.

Then, with reverence, he figured he should have warned the servant about Hao's girls. They weren't as lax as his flame wielding brother when it came to cuddling time being interrupted.

Ah well, they could always buy more servants.

Yoh began to trek around the castle. His brother had refused to call it a palace, because apparently that was 'UBERLY girly', so, he had copied his brother, as he always did.

"I wish I didn't have to go," he spoke to himself, biting his lower lip. One may have been concerned at how fast his emotions had swapped on the negative positive scale. "I know I'm always complaining about the castle being boring, but going out to meet some girl is far worse!"

"Oh dear brother, where did I go wrong?"

Recognition registering immediately, Yoh spun around, to be met with a very familiar boy. The boy had an uncanny resemblance to Yoh, save for the elegant hair tumbling to his waist, or the mischievous glint in his chestnut eyes.

"Hao!" Yoh exclaimed with jubilance, sprinting to his brother's side. He then stopped in his tracks and blanked, much to Hao's annoyance. His brother had a habit of doing that. As Hao's patience dwindled, Yoh suddenly came back to life, smirking impishly. "Did the servant get you?"

It was Hao's turn to space out.

"Servant? No. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's complicated. Except they've most definitely got him now."

**Mission X**

"I swear. One day those royal buggers will get their comeuppance!" The blue haired boy declared.

The servant, who had been mauled by rabid girls, didn't respond, but instead wailed loudly into Usui Horeku's shoulder.

"Why would Master Yoh treat me like that? It's not like him HoroHoro!"

The Ainu servant frowned lightly, before placing his hands on the bawling man's shoulders. The aforementioned stiffened and began to back off, with HoroHoro steadying him.

"That's the thing Koto. These royals are deceptive. That innocent look in his eyes? That's really a disguise for the malevolent spark that shines there! You'd think Hao was worse, but really, he's better! At least he doesn't disguise his evilness! Koto!" He cupped the shorter man's chin and forced it up so their eyes locked. "I think we should start to conspire. YES!"

HoroHoro promptly swung around, causing Koto to stumble from surprise. Gleaming with emotions, his onyx irises stared at the pristine castle walls. "Yes. With my tactical genius and my sister heading the fighting force, we cannot lose! YES! VENGANCE WILL COME!"

Due to the fact HoroHoro had begun cackling, Koto whimpered and crept away.

He'd already been attacked by females. Hao hadn't even been in there to give him a pleasant smile before he'd been assaulted by the older prince's fangirls.

He wasn't gonna get done for conspiring AGAINST the twin princes.

Oh hell no.

God knows what the Hao fanbase might do to him.

**Mission X**

"Oh Koto, did my brother scare you again?" Pirika asked in that sweet, angelic voice of hers.

Reddening, Koto nodded dumbly.

The girl twirled around to him, with a giddy aura emanating from her. Koto's dark eyes met her navy ones and got lost in them.

It was only when his damn annoying sandy hair obscured his vision and when Pirika prodded him on the nose that he came back to reality. "You ok?" she questioned.

His blush spread like wildfire.

"Y-yes!"

With no intention to hide her doubt, Pirika raised her brow at him slowly, as if to say "Riiiiiiiiiiggggggght. And I'm not the most adorable servant in the universe".

"Well Koto, would you please go get my dear brother?"

"Um well…" He stammered, putting his fingers behind his back. "I…" He twiddled them and gulped, feeling heat pulsate around his body. Pirika's other brow went up.

Riiiiiiiiiiggggggght.

"No need!" a jolly voice interjected.

Two pairs of eyes were directed to the door, which was rudely kicked open by an excited HoroHoro.

Oh God.

Pirika winced.

There was a FOOTPRINT on her AMAZING door and HoroHoro was ECSTATIC.

'_Must remain calm. Must not frighten poor Koto any further.'_

"HoroHoro…" Koto remarked.

"BUDDY! LET'S GET GEARED UP! CONSPIRACY TIME!"

Koto looked at him in mortification as his tone grew noisier and noisier.

'_Oh dear, my brother is making such a racket. My reputation will be screwed…'_

"HoroHoro!" Koto reprimanded him in a whisper, heart beating erratically against his chest as intrigued people began gathering in clusters outside of the room.

"LET'S GO! DEATH TO THE PRINCES!"

"Brother!"

Everyone's attention was diverted to the sweetly smiling girl. Koto's heart began thumping even faster, banging painfully against his chest at the sight.

'_Dear Pirika…Ow. Such an-OW. Oh gosh, stupid heart. If only I had the money to get a transplant.'_

"Yeah?" HoroHoro slurred.

Many got the impression he was drunk. AGAIN.

This also meant they assumed he had piked from the Royal kitchen.

"Oh wondrous brother…"

HoroHoro grinned goofily at her flattering of him.

"Yup?"

"GET THE HELL IN HERE!"

Bearing a striking resemblance to a cornered animal, HoroHoro whined and scampered into the room, making him self comfortable in a corner. The spectators watched with amusement as he cowered in the corner, and Koto's heart burst.

Well, they were watching with amusement, until Pirika turned her enraged eyes on them.

"Pirika! My heart! Augh, please don't yell, I can't take it anymore-!"

"AND YOU BUGGERS! GET LOST BEFORE I GO KUNG FU ON YA ARSES!"

**Mission X**

"_There's been a murder?" _

"_Yes Sir. We've called in your assistance, because we fear we have a serial killer in our midst."_

_The green haired man tapped his fingers on his chin. His equally grassy coloured eyes sparkled with interest, before he closed his eyes and smiled faintly._

"_Ah. I see." _

_The lieutenant blinked._

"_Sir?" she asked carefully._

"_It seems Brazier has yet again resorted to requesting my aid." The green haired man smirked. Oh, it was his day._

"_Um, yes; Captain Brazier made it a personal request."_

_The man cocked a brow._

"_Personal?" he echoed, lines appearing by his eyes as he grimaced. _

_The lieutenant reaffirmed his query with a nod._

"_He would like to see you soon. It is a matter of the utmost importance, or so I here," the woman finished and saluted. "Good day to your Sir."_

_Watching her retreating back momentarily, the tall male sighed resignedly and too began making his trek out of the warehouse. He did not appreciate being stuck in a place where someone had so tragically died._

_Blood was splattered onto the walls, spelling out a cryptic message._

_The next death will be near to the 'Protectors'' hearts._

_His group had dubbed themselves the "Protectors" because in reality, that was what they spent their life doing._

_And they did a damn good job of it._

_Leaving the hollow, massive warehouse, the detective was met by the brisk air of winter. In spite of the chilling gusts rippling through his rather large jacket and hair, he stopped._

_He opted to scan the sky. It was a sky clear of clouds and stars. He was enthralled. It was as though someone had made it their job to perfectly paint a dark surface to the sky._

"_Daddy!" a small voice chirped. _

_His eyes opened a fraction more, before the gentle giggling and tugging at his trousers alerted him to who it was._

_Smiling a tender smile, he glanced downwards, to find strikingly similar eyes of his own gazing intently._

_His smile breeched the borders of his cheeks._

"_Lyserg…"_

Many would have assumed Zeus to be an old, tall man with a flowing beard as white as sleet.

Many would have been wrong.

Instead of depicting the tall, lightning bolt wielding God in flesh, the Zeus Anna was currently facing was a far cry from the majestic form.

He was substantially shorter, fully disregarding facial hair. Locks of unruly white blonde hair dropped down his back, all the way to his waist. His large, round eyes contrasted greatly with his smaller, blunter looking teal pupils.

"Anna, we must discuss business," he explained in his husky voice.

Anna remained motionless.

Gracefully hopping up from his chair, he delivered a small smile, before his brows abruptly furrowed and interlinked.

No it was business time.

"What do you want from me Sir?"

A glint appeared in his eyes.

"You obviously want a bath," he stated, surveying her.

Blushing somewhat, Anna folded her arms over her chest and glowered back. Taking the hint, Zeus began pacing, cringing at the floor.

"Sir?" she said.

"The Yuuki Organisation…" Anna's facial muscles tensed at this. "They are planning to inconspicuously ally themselves with the Asakura House."

The blonde gave him an incredulous look.

He gave her a hard stare back.

She glared daggers and raised her hands. She rubbed her temples, trying to ease the headache which was beginning to make its self comfortable.

"Right; let me get this straight." Zeus braced himself. "The Yuuki Organisation is trying to INCONSPICUOUSLY ally them selves with the Asakura House…INCONSPICUOUSLY."

"What I mean is they have gone and… 'recruited' a bride. They intend for her to marry one of the Asakura princes."

Anna rolled her tongue in her mouth distastefully at those words.

'_Asakura Hao and Yoh. The royal prats.'_

"And what is my purpose?" She balled her hands and placed them on her hips, arching an eyebrow. "Do you want me to inconspicuously kick their arse?"

His mouth twitched.

"No Anna. I have a special job for you…"

**//END CHAPTER//**


	2. The girl who would be kidnapped

_Chapter One: The Girl who would be...Kidnapped_

"...Well...that's certainly...new."

Zeus found himself grinning as Anna floundered over her words. It was a magnificently rare sight to behold, and she had the tendency to strike and yell at him when he wasn't doing anything wrong. So why should he force back his amused quirk of the lips?

"Yup, it's something we don't usually do."

"So...just to go over this again...you want me to commit every crime under the sun? Kidnap, impersonation...you even want me to assassinate the Asakura twins?" Her face scrunched its self into a repulsed one. "Well, I'm no fan of theirs, but that's harsh..."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"But you're ok with torturing people?"

"Yes. Well, most deserve it for being ignorant dolts."

"Right," Zeus said, with half a mind to roll his eyes. Anna narrowed hers.

"So, when do I go?" she questioned. "And, I don't want to kill them."

"Look. Just kidnap the girl and pose as her for a bit. When you're back in Izumo, I'll give you orders."

"...What if they try and kiss me?"

"Would you kill them then?" Zeus enquired, staring at her with curious eyes.

Anna paused, drifting into thought. After quite a while, she frowned at the ground, before looking back at him.

"No, but it'd be a close call."

**Mission X**

"Are we there yet?"

"Oh please be quiet Yoh," Asakura Keiko pleaded. Her tanned hands concealed her face, as she unleashed a sound resembling a disgruntled scream.

Yoh blinked innocently, before realisation met him. Put out, he flopped back onto the seat, pouting as is chestnut eyes scanned the blurring images through the window. Beside him, plonked right in the middle (because he always wanted to be in the centre of things) Hao raised his brow in a suave manner.

He'd just seen a menagerie of pretty looking females zoom by on a car. Unfortunately, it had seemed they were taken (he assumed that was the case as his fleeting glimpse had seen numerous females making out with one bloke).

But, they were coming right from Tokyo. That was always good.

Ah, but he would soon have a commitment. Yoh sure as hell wouldn't get the girl. His wooing skills were similarly uncanny to a brick wall trying to make peace with someone who was sitting on it; in other words, no chance.

As he dreamed about his Bachelor's party, he was rudely interrupted by a thwack to the head; something hard and thin.

"Ouch!" he wailed, clutching his head. He proceeded to throw a glare over his shoulder, only to be met by his grandmother's piercing eyes.

Gulping, he rubbed his head and sank back into the car seat. He could feel a bruise developing where the cane had made contact.

"You will stay faithful," Kino said matter-of-factly. An odd glimmer flashed over her glasses, "right?"

Having recovered his relaxed demeanour, Hao merely smiled sweetly at her.

"Of course I will."

**MISSION X**

It was a bitterly cold day today.

The silver haired girl felt a vicious shiver course through her body, prompting her to wrap her coat around more tightly.

Being an orphan was hard, especially if you were sent out to purchase food on a day where a falling tree could squash you. Strong winds pushed past her, flinging her many locks into her face. It was a trying process flattening them again. Over a period of time, along with the wind's constant buffeting, she had finally lost it and had given up. Currently, her hair was a mess.

The sister would be none too happy.

"Annoying wind; I bet it knew my hair takes quite a bit to maintain," she sighed heavily.

In the distance, the Eiffel Tower loomed, the sun setting over head.

It was about half six, and soon the black ink of night would spread all it had over the sky. She did not want to be loitering outside in those conditions. The harsh chill of ice and the eerie nothing of the dark was not a combination appealing to her.

"Jeanne!" a voice yelled, snapping her out of her reverie.

Her ruby irises flickered, before she turned her head in acknowledgement of the person.

**MISSION X**

"1, 2, 3; I detect lechery!"

Hao blinked innocently.

"Oh silly little brother, some of the things you blurt out," he chastised Yoh in a playful tone.

The dark headed younger twin beamed at his big brother, before linking their arms, winking at Hao.

"I think the green haired one is preening your way," Yoh sniggered, nudging his head. Hao titled his, surveying the green haired girl on the pavement. They were stuck in traffic.

Hao frowned intensely.

"I'm not sure that's a girl."

Lyserg sighed exasperatedly as he finished drying his sweat drenched locks. It was ludicrously boiling today. He feared if he dared another step he would collapse.

The rookie detective squinted against the sun, noting two dark haired boys were staring intently at him. He blinked in confusion, before raising his arm and moving his hand in an awkward wave.

Startled the cheekier and more youthful of the similar faces blanched, while the more self assured one sweatdropped and managed a weak wave back.

The traffic began to move, and a relieved Hao left the perturbed person through the window. Afterwards, he promptly settled for glowering at Yoh.

"What?" the boy queried when he sighted it.

He was genuinely confused.

Hao grunted and rolled his eyes.

"That was a boy."

**Mission X**

"Ren, your training is done today," the attendant pointed out, flinching as the wooden doll thudded to the ground.

The boy's body glistened with sweat. He let out a deep breath and turned to the attendant, yellow eyes darkened by emotion.

"My sister is to be married off," he explained in a low voice, eyes narrowing. "I'm going to get strong and see if the Asakura's are worthy."

"I-I see," the attendant stammered, shifting uncomfortably. Ren felt discomfort rolling off the attendant in waves, and, satisfied, he bid the attendant leave.

"All on your own again?" a soft voice sounded.

Ren frowned, before wrapping a towel around his neck. He realised solely from the sound of her voice he was in his sister's presence.

"Jun..." he murmured.

She stepped out of the darkness; a tall, slim woman with green hair and dark blue eyes. She smiled gently at her brother, before her brow furrowed slightly.

"You don't need to do this," she chided him.

His frown deepened.

"I do; I shall fight both of them and determine if they are worthy. If they are not, then you shall not marry them," he explained in a matter-of-fact way.

"Ren, why do you have to be like this?" she asked.

"I want you to marry for love," he said earnestly, eyelids drooping. "Not for anything else."

This struck Jun silent as she remained in contemplation. She began to chew her lower lip, face tensing as Ren prepared to start training again.

"They'll be here soon," she told him. "I have to get ready."

There was no reply.

Mission X

"I can't believe it," HoroHoro scoffed, pouting. "We have to clean those jerks' rooms."

"Shh!" Koto interjected, reddening. "Someone might hear you!"

"I don't care!" he proclaimed obstinately, whacking the nearby cupboard with his broom. "Let everyone around hear the truth!"

"Big brother," Pirika admonished, rolling her eyes at his antics, "what are you like? Can't you see Koto doesn't want to get in trouble?"

The boy, mute, nodded nervously.

HoroHoro rolled his eyes in a similar fashion to his sister, glowering at Koto.

"S'not my fault he's a wuss."

"Big brother!" she groaned. Koto blushed even harder and hung his head. Pirika felt sorry for him. Her brother was relentless when he got into one of his moods.

"Anyways," HoroHoro said, with a mischievous glint to his eyes, "I think we should go snooping."

Pirika and Koto's eyes popped out of their sockets.

"What?" "Pardon?" they both chorused.

"I'm gonna have a look around," HoroHoro stated, beaming. "See if I can get any dirt on them."

"Big brother..." Pirika started, incredulous towards his childish attitude. Koto was flailing in the background, and, ignoring them, HoroHoro stooped down and opened the cupboard.

"HoroHoro!" he hissed with urgency.

"Koto, shall we grab him?" Pirika whispered. Koto sweatdropped in reply.

HoroHoro grumbled something inaudibly but continued to neglect the other two. A vein pulsated on Pirika's forehead.

HoroHoro continued to rummage, a look of concentration adorning his features.

"Hey? What's this?" He grinned manically as he brought something out of the cupboard. Morals shoved aside by her overwhelming intrigue, Pirika attempted to peer over his shoulder.

"What is it?" she quizzed, eyes alight.

Koto tried to inconspicuously glimpse the object, but failed to keep up the secrecy when HoroHoro caught him staring. The Ainu grinned.

"You wanna know what it is? Well..." his grin grew dramatically, and he stuffed the object under his shirt.

Pirika and Koto blanched in a not so discreet manner.

"Big brother, that's-!"

She was abruptly cut off as a forceful kick nearly knocked the entrance door from its hinges.

**//END CHAPTER//**


End file.
